pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vince
Character Description Vince Rockwell is one of the main characters in the Pivot Zombie Series and is the leader of the main group. He is introduced in Vulnerable (Episode 3), living in a cabin with a group of other survivors which Craig and Rob would eventually join. After serving eleven years in the military; Vince has become very skilled with a variety of firearms and military hardware which are valuable skills in the world of the apocalypse. Vince has been through a lot so far in the series already and is easily considered to be one of the main and most important characters. He lead the group in episode four to the Winston Military Base and overtook it from a horde of infected in just a few hours. It was at this point that the rest of the group saw that he was serious with his strategies and that he knew what he was talking about. His leadership wasn't really questioned much after that. He then lead a search and rescue mission for Gary, which at first he was willing to go on alone, but the rest of the group quickly came to his side. This mission was a complete success as they retrieved Gary and nobody in the group got hurt. Vince's victory would be short lived however as about a week later, the bandit leader from the compound they raided to rescue Gary, attacked the groups military base. This attack did not go in the groups favour and eventually Vince had to order a retreat into the truck, so that the group could drive away from the base and leave it behind. All of the gunfire from the battle was attracting a horde and since some of the walls had been blown down, Vince knew the base wouldn't be a survivable location even if they were able to win the fight and kill all of the bandits. Vince was OK with losing the base if it meant keeping the group safe, but he was not OK with what also happened that day, the death of Gary. Gary had offered to cover Jane, Rob and Mark as they got into the truck as the bandit leader was firing at them. Gary had every intention to get into the truck and leave with the rest of the group, but he was not fast enough and the bandit leader was able to shoot and kill him as David drove the truck away. For a short while after this, Vince blamed David for Gary's death, saying that he drove off and left him to die. He even beat David up that night in anger, an action he would later deeply regret. In episode ten Vince continued to lead the group on their journey to the bunker. This was the first time Vince made a big mistake in his leadership role, he forgot to check the petrol levels of the truck before they left that day which made the end up getting stuck down a country road in the middle of nowhere. Vince took arguably the strongest members of the group on a supply run into town while the others remained with the truck. This lead to Rob, Jane, Zoey and Rachel being attacked by bandits that ambushed them. (not to be confused with the bandits from earlier episodes) Vince and the guys had to race back with their guns in order to stop anyone getting hurt. The next day Vince was angry as he reached the bunker only to find it had been overrun and they had to go to the next one. On this journey, the group suffered two losses, Rob and Zoey who died due to a landmine that had been planted in the area by the C.C.R (Cure Control Regiment). Vince was gutted at the death of Rob and Zoey, but it wasn't enough to make him cry like he did at Gary's death. Vince was also angry at how the C.C.R lieutenant had made him look, weak and defeated. In that moment he swore in his mind that he would track down that man and kill him. Later that day he lead Craig, Mark and David on an invasion into the C.C.R base which was a big success, everyone got out alive and Vince was able to ensure the C.C.R lieutenant got what he deserved. Vince is proud of Craig, Mark and David at the end of episode twelve as he feels they outdid themselves as his squad that day. He now continues to lead the group to the next bunker. He is respected as a leader by the rest of the group and serves somewhat as an inspiration to some of them. Personality Vince is very much a take charge kind of guy and is at his best when he is in a leadership role. He is not as level headed as most of the other characters like Craig, he has a very short temper and will often lack a concern of safety in combat and fight with full emotional brute force. He is very talented with firearms, mainly rifles and is rarely seen without his machete. In the earlier episodes, Vince was more open to taking chances, but after the bandits and the C.C.R, Vince won't let anybody get away with harming him or any members of his group, their punishment often being death. He is determined to never let his team down and never appear weak in front of them, which is why he refused to kneel to The Bandit Leader and states he will never kneel to anybody in the future. Appearance and Equipment Vince is a light grey stickman of semi-athletic build, who's colour has faded with age. His choice of clothing includes a black t-shirt that he has worn for most of the series and a holster for his machete. In later episodes he wears a black special ops beret to display his rank of Captain and when in combat he will use body armour found and the bunker in episode eleven. His weapon of choice in his military days was the Galil, but in the series he most often uses the C.C.R M4 Carbine. For close encounters he will use his trusty machete as mentioned above and sometimes holsters a pistol on his opposite side. Kills * 12 Zombies (on screen) * 4 Bandits * 2 Terrorist Soldiers (on screen) (pre-apocalypse) * 1 Camp Raider * 9 C.C.R Soldiers * C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant * Numerous amounts of soldiers (pre-apocalypse, military career) Trivia * He is one of three main characters (himself, Gary and Will) to have served in the army before the apocalypse. * His confirmed birthday, (October, 1963). Category:Characters